The Trouble with Super Sonic Hearing
by ShinyCheyenne
Summary: While listening in on people's conversations,  Chloe happens to hear one between Alek and Jasmine.  And it's about...her?  What could their conversation possibly mean?
1. The Conversation

**Here is another Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan fiction. A****bsolutely loved All Apologies, especially the Chalek part, you can probably tell there might be some jealousy in next weeks episode. Until then, here we go!**

I heard the bell ring. It was officially the end of the school day, thank god. I had never really despised school, just with training and work and having to come up with lies to make sure my mom never found out about me, school just took a toll on me.

I walked to my locker and span the dial, opening it up and disposing of my heavy books that I wouldn't need for the rest of the day.

I lifted my bag back over my head and headed down the hallway, towards the exit. Watching all the people walk by, I decided to listen in on there conversations again. After all, how many people do you know who have super powers and don't use them. Paul would be proud of me.

I listened in on these girls huddled near one of there lockers. They were talking about some party that was exclusive and that they couldn't tell anyone the location of. Boring.

I walked past a group of teachers and just happened to hear what the answer was to the bonus question on tomorrow's history exam.

Maybe Alek was right; I shouldn't be listening in on these people. I mean, the last time I heard something I wasn't supposed to, I almost completely ruined my friendship with Amy. But then again, it had helped me save Lana's life.

I stopped in my tracks, when I heard a British accent. _"No, Jasmine, why would you think that?" _That couldn't be Alek and Jasmine, could it?

"_I'm just asking, Alek. It's just, I've seen the way you are now acting, and she cannot be distracted. Especially now, that the Order is back."_ That was definitely Alek and Jasmine, and they were talking about me. I should stop, I should stop listening, I chanted to myself. But I just couldn't stop myself

"_I know that__, Jasmine, that is why I am telling you this, alright! I know my orders, and Valentina has harassed me about it enough." _Alek told her. I listened on.

"_Okay," _Jasmine said _"I'm sorry. I was just taking precautions. You know my mom, she can be…." _She continued but then I heard foot steps coming around the corner and I bolted for the door and ran until I reached a spot that was a safe distance away.

What had I just heard? There conversation was obviously about me…and Alek? I was so very confused. I resolved to talk to them after work and find out what exactly there conversation meant.


	2. Sometimes Eavesdropping Isn't So Bad

**Alright, here I am with Chapter 2 because I agree with most of you that there aren't enough Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan Fictions out there, yet. So…oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King…or Alek **

Mai were so confusing, take Alek, for example, one minute he is nice to me and very helpful when I happen to be in a battle with people twice my size, and other times he just walks right past me, like I am just part of the background.

But, I know that is just so people don't suspect anything. Jasmine told me the other day, that his jock buddies were talking about me in the hallway…in _graphic_ terms, and she had to physically restrain Alek from hurting them.

See what I mean? That boy has some bi-polar issues that he so needs to work on.

I was just lying there on my bed, listening to my iPod and staring out my window. Could I get anymore boring? I glanced at my watch, only a half an hour until I meet up with Alek and Jasmine for more intense training.

Speaking of Alek and Jasmine, I needed to ask them about their conversation that I had _accidentally _heard. Hopefully it was all just a misunderstanding…I mean was I really doing that poorly in training that I couldn't get distracted even a little?

I heard a thump above my head. They were early. Heeding the warning they told me about not going up to the roof without knowing who exactly was up there and to wait until they came for me, I didn't leave yet.

Instead I sat down at my desk and opened up my laptop to check my messages. None. Why send someone a message telling them to trust no one when you haven't even seen them in over ten years?

I was so lost in thought about my father that I didn't notice when a shadow flew in my window and onto my bed.

"Hello, Chloe." I jumped, the only other person I knew to say that was that creepy scar-faced assassin, but he was dead.

And it wasn't even any one to worry about anyway. Alek was lying on my bed _again_ and in the same position as he did the last time he was in here.

God, I don't even want to think about how my mom caught us in here. Not that we were doing anything…gosh no.

He was just lying there, smiling at me, and I had to stop myself from smiling back and come up with a clever retort. I couldn't think of any, so I let it go.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked him, gesturing towards my window. He shook his head. I shrugged.

"So why are you here?" I asked "And where's Jasmine?" He sat up, still on my bed and gestured for me to come closer. I walked halfway there and stopped, not wanting to get too close.

"I had to talk to you, so I came here early. " He said plainly "By the way, I love that song." I turned my head. My IPod was still on and it was playing one of my favorite songs.

Weird, hadn't I done the exact same thing before? I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, it's great" I said and turned it up. I grabbed my chair and sat down on it.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, hoping that he would bring up the topic I wanted to talk to them about.

"Well, it's about your training." He said. "Jasmine and I think that you can step it up a notch now that you have mastered everything else." He said

"Don't I have too many distractions?" I mumbled to myself, forgetting about Mai super hearing. Dang!

"What did you just say?" Alek said jumping up off my bed. My head snapped up "Nothing! Nothing, really, let's just go. The more training I have the better." I tried my best to get rid of the current subject but Alek wasn't having any of it.

His face was etched with confusion. He shook his head trying to grasp something. "How did you know about…" he stopped and his eyes widened.

"You heard our conversation. Oh no…" his head dropped into his hands. He groaned aloud.

He slowly lifted his head up; all the while I was dying of the torture of waiting for what he would say next. Would he be mad that I listened in? Would he stop training me?

He rubbed his eyes and finally spoke. "Chloe, how much of that conversation did you hear, exactly?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment. "I just heard you denying something and Jasmine saying I didn't need any distractions because of the Order being back." I told him. Why was he asking like this? Had I miss-read their entire conversation?

Alek looked extremely relieved. "Thank god." He said breathing out and sitting back down. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean?" I questioned him and he seized up again, obviously caught.

"Nothing, you're right, you need as much training as you can get. I mean, you_ were_ a scaredy human for most of your life." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards my window.

"Whoa, slow down there, cat-man." I dragged my feet to stop them from moving a step forward. "What didn't you want me to hear?" I prodded

He just shook his head, being the stubborn jock-head he always was. "Nothing, alright. I'm not telling you anything."

"Ah ha! So you admit there is something you guys aren't telling me?" I yelled, laughing at the fact that I triumphed over the blonde prince.

"Chloe, just stop…please." He pleaded. "We have to train some more, I mean, you still can't outrun me in a race." He tried again.

I gave up and slumped my shoulders. I followed him up onto the roof and we ran to the buildings where we had been training for weeks. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

I smiled. "Hey, Alek, how about if I out-run you in a race to the store, you tell me what you and Jasmine were talking about and if you win, I'll let it go and never speak of it again, to neither you nor Jasmine."

He stood where he was for a minute. Not moving and not agreeing or disagreeing. This topic must be really touchy for him, if he won't even take this challenge.

He must have understood what I was thinking because he finally gave in. "What are the conditions?" He asked. I jumped up and down, laughing and celebrating to myself.

When I finally calmed down, Alek was looking at me funny. It looked like a mixture between happiness and…affection? I smiled back at him and then started to lay down the conditions.

"Okay, you can only travel by roof-tops. No booby traps, which goes both ways and if anyone is to fall off of a roof or get injured in any way, the other is allowed to help them." I told him and he nodded.

"I would have helped you even if it meant loosing, but I'll take those conditions." He strode over to me and shook my hand. A shiver went up my spine when he touched my hand. His hand was really warm and his energy radiated off him and onto me.

He let go too quickly. He turned to the side and positioned himself next to me. "Ready, set…" he started.

"GO!" I yelled and was off. I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped with all my might. I could feel the muscles in my legs moving and it felt good to use up the energy I had pent up inside.

I landed on the next roof and Alek landed right next to me. Quicker than the wind, he was running again and flung himself of the next roof.

I ran and ran, dodging the normal stuff on the roof. I was neck and neck with Alek and I looked over at him to see him smiling and laughing, trying his best to keep his speed up.

We were really close to our destination and only had one more roof to jump and it was the longest jump I had ever jumped before.

We reached the ledge at the same time and jumped together. As we flew through the air, we caught each others gazes and the world seemed to stop for a split-second.

I stared at him and his face and his body, how graceful it was as he flew and yet how masculine it was at the same time.

Alek had always been there for me, especially when I needed him. Even when all I wanted in the world was for him to stop watching me, to leave me be, he wasn't ever _not_ there for me.

He never stopped watching over me, protecting me, protecting all of my lives even when it meant putting his one life in danger.

He always said it was his job, sure it was, it was also Jasmines, but Alek didn't treat it like a job.

He had watched over my mom and over my friends, when I couldn't, all because I asked him too.

I finally realized that all he wanted was my safety and my happiness. He didn't look at himself as my protector and me as the one that needed protection. He wanted my lives to be lived and lived to the fullest, with everyone that I loved in them.

Suddenly, I knew what there conversation was about.

The second in the air ended and we landed on the other side, me slightly before him. I jumped up and down again, happy that I had won, even though I didn't care for the prize anymore.

I was so happy at that moment and I didn't even know why. Maybe it was just because I was here with Alek and no one was after me and none of our lives were in danger.

He was looking at me again. It was the same expression he had before we started the race. But there was one more emotion there that I hadn't noticed before.

I ran over to him and grabbed his hands and swung him around doing a little dance with him. I didn't even care how crazy and childish we looked. I was happy and I could tell he was too.

We soon came down from our high and we span in slow motion while staring into each eyes and our gazes never leaving each others.

"You still want to know what that conversation was about." He breathed his face close to mine. I shook my head.

"I already know." I said and in that moment I forgot about everything bad in my life that had ever happened. I leaned forward and touched my lips to his.

He was frozen for a moment, but then moved his hands to my hips and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

I could feel all the emotion that the emotions we ever felt about each other flow through me.

I saw all the moments we had ever spent together flash before my eyes. I could see what Alek was feeling when he looked at me when he told me that he watched over my mom in the cold rain just because I asked him to.

I could see what he was feeling when he told me to listen to his heartbeat and nothing else.

I could see the pain in his eyes, whenever he saw me with Brain. But out of all these flashes I saw while kissing him, I felt one single common emotion in every one of them…Love.

We let go of each other and he stared at me intensely. "You did know what we were talking about. How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Lucky guess, oh, and I happen to an empath." I told him "And you don't have to worry about you being a distraction. I'll probably be working harder just to impress you." I reassured him.

"I know you will, after all I _am_ the best." He said cockily and smiled at me.

I smacked him on the arm, playfully. "Don't make me regret complementing you, or you just may never get to kiss me again."

His face dropped, "Ha!" I laughed and he joined in and laughed with me. "I want a rematch." He said pointing at me.

I laughed, "You're on!" And we were off again, running and jumping over rooftops. But this time, together.

**That'll be the end of this story, but I will probably write more stories on this topic later, but probably not until next week. I have a huge family event all weekend. Hope you liked!**


End file.
